


Границы

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: Ниота Ухура очень старается не нарушить личные границы одного полувулканца, но, возможно, она слишком осторожна?
Перевод на русский фика LJC "Boundaries".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138) by [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/pseuds/LJC). 



Вулканцы – контактные телепаты.

В Федерации это известно любому школьнику. Это узнают тогда же, когда учатся складывать буквы, считать до десяти и делиться молоком и печеньем во время большой перемены.

Вулканцы – контактные телепаты, и с ними нельзя играть, как с другими мальчишками.  
  
Когда заведующий кафедрой лингвистики знакомит их, Ухура тщательно следит за тем, чтобы не подать автоматически руку для пожатия, сцепляет пальцы за спиной и слегка наклоняет голову в качестве приветствия.  
  
Она уже в течение нескольких недель посещает его лекции, но пока так и не нашла в себе мужества появиться на его индивидуальных консультациях. Не то, чтобы у нее не было вопросов. Просто она слишком застенчива и уверена, что обязательно допустит какую-нибудь кошмарную по вулканским меркам бестактность, а он посмотрит на нее, как на пыль под подошвами сапог, – и это уже не исправишь.

Поэтому она удивлена, когда после первого в новом семестре выступления хора он отделяется от собравшихся и подходит к ней в сопровождении пожилой женщины, одетой по-вулкански. Ее седые волосы искусно уложены и скрывают и кончики ушей, и форму бровей, но она, определенно, человек: у нее теплая улыбка и смеющиеся темные глаза. А еще она опирается на руку Спока, а он, высокий и широкоплечий, оберегает ее от толчеи.

– Кадет Ухура, мой сын утверждает, что ваш абсолютный слух просто бесценен при выполнении аудиторных упражнений.

Она от удивления широко распахивает глаза и хлопает ресницами, переводя взгляд с одной на другого.

– Правда? – не успев подумать, спрашивает она. – То есть... спасибо, сэр.

Но не только она испытывает волнение: Ниоте вдруг становится ясно, что его мать, должно быть, заставила его пройти из зрительного зала к сцене. Краска медленно поднимается по его шее, заставляя позеленеть, и не может быть, чтобы причина была в жаре, – в амфитеатре прохладно по человеческим меркам, а для вулканца, должно быть, даже холодно.

– Это просто констатация факта. Я не был удивлен вашим сегодняшним выступлением, так как уже не раз замечал вашу способность воспроизводить фонемы со степенью точности, которая намного превосходит возможности большинства студентов, посещающих мои лекции. Абсолютный слух крайне полезен как для лингвистов, так и для певцов.

– Он хочет сказать, ваше соло было прекрасно, – говорит женщина, ласково прикасаясь к его руке.

– Спасибо ... – Г-жа Сарек? Как обратиться к матери одного из твоих преподавателей и жене вулканского посла на Земле? Ухура, наконец, останавливается на: – ... мэм.

Они отходят, исчезая в толпе, и Ниота вновь окружена восторженными, улыбающимися хористами, все еще не отошедшими от представления и бурных аплодисментов слушателей.  
  
Ухура старалась никогда не касаться его. Боялась, что он сочтет ее человеческие эмоции неприятными, раздражающими.

Видя его здесь с матерью, настолько ласковым и заботливым, насколько вулканец – полувулканец – только может быть, Ниота понимает, что, возможно, слишком осторожна.


End file.
